


SPACE PIRATE AU

by onehaleofanadventure



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: DC Comics, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Snippet, Space Pirates, continuation/actually writing in progress, i was bored on tumblr, in that I have not edited it all, super rough editing wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/pseuds/onehaleofanadventure
Summary: JayTim Space Pirates Snippet. They are pirates in space, and Jason may or may not have died (spoiler--he did, but he's back!)





	SPACE PIRATE AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/gifts).



> [@Sociallyawkwardfoxwriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/) requested JayTim space pirates (4 times in the span of like 2 minutes), so I wrote her some JayTIm space pirates. This is a small part of a much larger fic I am/will be working on. But for right now, enjoy my little snippet.

“Captain! Cap- *huff* -tain Drake!” Tim bit back on the exasperated sigh, his second did not deserve that; the man was only doing his job, after all. 

“Yes, Mr. Allen? And do try and avoid denting the ship’s walls, we are quite far from a repair station.” Tim loves the kid, he does, but he does not really have the patience for his... energy, today. It was, after all, the first anniversary of his husband’s death and—by some cruel twist of fate—should have been the third anniversary of his wedding. 

“It his, sir.” At the Captain’s raised eyebrow, Bart takes a death breath and forces himself to slow down to explain the current predicament to his beloved Captain. “The port side, sir, was just shot at. Well, we thought it was. Turns out it wasn’t the cannons, it was more like flares. And, ummm, they formed a _really_ clear and obvious shape.” Bart shifted on his feet as he dropped his eyes.  

“Well.” Tim huffed, he was _so_ not in the mood for this. 

Bart clear his throat and braced for impact. “Jason.” He blurted. “Umm, I mean, it was a red helmet-hood thing, like, Captain Todd’s call sign thingy.” Bart could not hide the wince as Tim whirled on him, face full of malice and hurt. 

“Jason—Captain Todd died! Him and his merry band of Outlaws were blown up!” _again in Jason’s case_ , Tim mentally adds. “He—They went down with the—when the Kronar destroy Saturn’s last moon.” Tim viciously forced away the tears and self-hatred that swept over him at the memory: he should have been there, the Titan was much better geared for that kind of battle than Jason’s beloved Hood. 

The double glass doors that lead to the Bridge burst open. “Captain! You’re being hailed.” Communications Officer Wilkes shifted nervously before giving saying the rest: “callsign Red Hood.” 

Tim growled, stalking towards his chair and smashing the button that called forth the communications screen. 

“Finally.” The man spun around in his own chair, simultaneously removing the red painted monstrosity of a primitive space helmet—at least this one didn’t have lips—and smirked. “Hey, baby. Been a while.” 

“Jay—“ 


End file.
